Escape
by Snow Princess17
Summary: Living with Russia was like Hell. The Baltics want freedom. But, freedom comes at at cost, a cost that could kill them. Rated T for violence and yaoi
1. Life in Hell

**Sorry if the characters seem OOC. Please Review!**

Every day the Baltics followed the usual routine. Lithuania and Estonia would make meals and clean and Latvia would do laundry. Also in this routine was the usual beating from Russia, they weren't that bad unless he was drunk.

Lithuania knock on Russia's door around 9 to bring him breakfast. When he opened the door he saw Russia passed out on the bed with an empty vodka bottle in his hand. "M-Mr. Russia? I brought breakfast? Are awake?" Lithuania asked. Russia gave a grunt as he sat up and dropped the bottle on the bed. By the look on his face, you could tell he was hung over. As he stood up he grabbed the metal pipe. A pipe stained with the Baltic's blood.

"My little Lithuanian. So glad to see you." Russia said walking over to Lithuania, pipe still in his hand. With one swing of the pipe, the Lithuanian was on the floor unconscious. The plates on the tray he was carrying shattered, causing a new scar on his face. "My poor little Lithuanian, couldn't even handle a hit to the head" Russia said, picking up a piece of toast off the floor. Then Russia left to his office.

Moments later Latvia and Estonia came bursting in the bedroom. "Lithuania! We heard something break! Are you ok?" Estonia asked. The scene before him was the answer. Lithuania was still on the floor, his face bleeding from where the glass cut. Estonia walked over to Lithuanian and felt his pulse. "He's alive! Latvia go get some water and bandages!" he commanded the Latvian. Said Latvian ran out of the room and downstairs.

When he returned Lithuanian was starting to gain consciousness. He drank the water while Estonia bandaged his face. "He hit you with the pipe, didn't he?" Estonia asked and Lithuanian nodded before saying "He has a meeting tomorrow. Him and the Allies are meeting in America." "You mean he's really going to be gone?!" Latvia shouted. "Yes, now keep your voice down, he's next door. He's hung over so we need to stay out of his way, or else you too will get hit or worse" Lithuania said.

Later that night each Baltic had a new scare. Russia had all cut a 'R' on them to show he was in control. Lithuania sat on the bed, reading a letter from Poland, Estonia was taking a shower and Latvia was folding laundry. "Lithuania what are we going to do?" Latvia asked. "I don't know. Good news, Poland got a new pony." Lithuania said trying to lighten the mood. Latvia gave a small laugh. Laughter was rare since the Baltics lived with Russia.

That night Latvia couldn't sleep, the pain of his scare was keeping him awake. He shook the sleeping Lithuanian next to him. "Lithuania, I can't sleep." he whispered. Lithuania turned to face him and asked "What's wrong?". "My scare hurts" the Latvian replied. "Just go to sleep, the pain will fade away soon." Lithuania said before he went to sleep.


	2. A Dim Light Before Total Darkness

The next few days were terrible. Every time the Baltics did something wrong, Russia would cut an 'R' into each of the Baltics' backs. By the end of the week each Baltic had over 10 'R's on his back. Russia had never been this violent before, even if he was drunk or hung-over. Something must have happened at the meeting.

Lithuania sat on the edge of his the bed, holding the last letter Poland sent. After he got this letter he wrote back telling about the 'R's Russia cut on him and the other Baltics. He thought of all the things that could have happened. '_Maybe he's busy? A meeting with his boss?' _The Lithuanian though. But, he knew that wasn't true. Poland always wrote back, no matter how busy he was.

That night, when Russia left to go buy vodka, Ukraine came to help bandage Estonia and the other two Baltics. Ukraine hated what Russia did to the Baltics,but was too afraid to stop him. "What are we going to do? If I get another cut, I might bleed to death." Latvia said. "What if we left?" Lithuania asked. The other two Baltics starred at him. "Lithuania, you know we can't do that." Estonia said. "Why not? This place is Hell and you know it." Lithuania told him. "But how? Brother is always with you and will quickly notice if your gone" Ukraine said, cleaning Estonia's scars and bandaging them. The Baltics were quiet, thinking about how or if it was even possible.

Belarus was walking down the hall and stopped at the Baltics' door when she heard someone say "What if we left?". She smiled, if she told Russia, maybe he would marry her. Then she heard Ukraine's voice. "Ukraine is helping the Baltics? Big brother is going to be mad." she thought then continued down the hall.

Later, Latvia asked Ukraine to stay with them because he was afraid of Russia killing him in his sleep. She agreed and slept on the floor next to Latvia's bed. Little did they know the next day would be the worst day of their lives.

The next day when Lithuania was about to bring Russia his breakfast he heard Belarus talking to him. "Guess what, big brother? Sister Ukraine is helping the Baltics." Lithuania froze. '_How did she know? Did Ukraine tell her?' _Lithuania thought. "Oh? Is that so? What else do you know?" Russia asked Belarus. "It seems the Baltics want to escape." she replied. "Well, we can't have that happen, now can we?" Russia said. Lithuania dropped the breakfast and ran to find the other Baltics.

He ran into the kitchen were Estonia was doing the dishes. "Estonia! Latvia!" he screamed. Estonia turned around and asked. "Why are you screaming? What's wrong?". "He knows." the Lithuanian told him. Estonia dropped the plate he was cleaning and asked "Have you told Latvia?". "I can't find him anywhere." Lithuania said.

"Attention Lithuania and Estonia. Report downstairs immediately. Latvia and I will be waiting." Russia said over the intercom. Both Baltics froze,because the only thing downstairs was a dark room that always smelled like blood. That was the room Russia tortured his prisoners.


	3. A Temporary Happy Ending

**Thank to everyone who reviewed! Note: Chapter has LietPol Yaoi**

Lithuania and Estonia ran downstairs. Latvia was blindfolded and tied up in a chair, with fresh blood caked on his face. Next to him was Russia with a pipe in his hands, and an evil smile on his face. "Welcome my little Lithuania and Estonia. So nice of you to join us."

Ukraine was in her room when she heard Russia over the intercom. She froze and said "I-I never thought you would go this far big brother. Russia is going to kill them". Then she saw her pitchfork in the corner of the room. She ran downstairs, the pitchfork in her hand.

When she got down to the basement, Russia was sitting in a chair holding a bloody pipe and knife. Latvia as on the floor next to him, in a pool of blood from Russia cutting open the scars she bandaged. Lithuania was tied to the wall with cuts all over his back and Estonia was unconscious on the floor with bruises on his face.

"Welcome sister Ukraine. How may I help you?" Russia said, with an evil glint in his deep violet eyes. Ukraine pointed her pitch fork at Russia. "Let them go." she said. "Ukraine you don't understand. They tried to escape and I heard you helped." Russia said, standing up. Ukraine started to shake a little '_How did he know?'_ she thought. "I suggest you leave and forget what you saw, your punishment will be soon enough, my dear Ukraine" Russia told her in his thick Russian accent.

Ukraine slowly backed away a little, pitchfork still pointed at him. She thought Russia won't hurt her,but after seeing what he had done to the Baltics, she didn't know any more. "Let them go." she repeated pointing the pitchfork at Russia's chest. Ukraine closed her eyes and stabbed Russia.

Ukraine opened her eyes and say Russia was on the floor, with 3 holes in his chest. "I'm sorry brother but it had to be done." she said. After that she tied him to the chair and when to untie Lithuania. Ukraine then brought the Baltics into the living room and locked the door to the basement.

She then began bandaging the Baltics. As she was almost done bandaging Latvia, Poland came in. "Hello Liet! I came to like, visit you and save from that Russian demon!" Poland said cheerfully, walking into the house. "Poland, he's over here" Ukraine told him. Poland turned to see Lithuania still unconscious on the couch.

"Liet! What happened?" Poland asked running to Lithuania. "Russia" Ukraine said, putting away the bandages. "Where is he? I'm going to kill him for what he did to my Liet!" he asked Ukraine. "He's unconscious." Lithuania will be conscious soon. Ukraine replied. Poland put his head on Lithuania's chest and began crying. "Hey Poland, I have an idea. Can the Baltics live with you? It's safer there and I think Russia will be conscious soon." Poland looked at her and nodded, wiping the tears from his cheek. He took Lithuania's hand in his own and said "Sorry I couldn't save you, but I'm here now."

After all the Baltics were conscious again they went to Poland's. They arrived there at around 10 pm. "Here we are!" Poland announced opening the door to his house. "Now, Latvia and Estonia the guest rooms are upstairs in the left hallway." he said pointing to the stairs. Said Baltics followed the direction he pointed in. "Um, where do I sleep?" Lithuania asked. Poland blushed and said "W-Well Liet, I was thinking maybe you could sleep with me. I-It's just cause I'm scare he might come back and hurt you." "Oh, ok" Lithuania said blushing. Then he and Poland headed to his bed room.

Russia sat up and held his chest, remembering what happened. He noticed the Baltics and Ukraine were gone. "The game isn't over yet" he said to him self.

That night while Poland and Lithuania cuddled in his bed, Poland asked "Do the scares hurt?". "A little but by now, I'm used to the pain." Then they both fell asleep.


	4. The Monster Has Returned

The next few weeks were good for the Baltics. Russia hadn't shown up to get them. Life was much better with Poland. Their scars even started to heal.

At around midnight, 4 weeks after the Baltics escaped, Russia stood outside Ukraine's room and locked her door. "Now you can't interfere any more, my dear Ukraine." Russia whispered. Then he grabbed his pipe and went to his car and began driving to Poland's house.

The next day, Lithuania was making breakfast, Sweden and Finland came over with Sealand because he wanted to see Latvia. Sealand and Latvia went to Latvia room while Sweden and Finland sat at the table with the other two Baltics and Poland.

"What happened to you guys? How did this all happen?" Finland said to said Baltics. "It was terrifying. One day I went to give Russia breakfast.."Lithuania began.

Then there was knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Poland said going to the door. He opened the door and froze. "The Baltics are here, Da?" said the man at the door. "Liet! Run!" Poland screamed. "Huh? Poland? What is it?" Lithuania said walking out of the kitchen. Lithuania froze seeing who was at the door. It was Russia. Pain shot through him remembering the torture.

Lithuania ran and got Estonia, Latvia and Sealand, then they all went into the kitchen to hide. "Come with me!" Finland whispered. The Baltics and Sealand followed him out his car. "Get in" He whispered again, then drove the Baltics to his house.

"Well that wasn't that very nice. All I want is my Baltics." Russia said. Then Sweden came into the room and stood in front of Poland. The shorter blond ran. "Th'y d'n't w'nt t' c'me." Sweden said. "Oh? And why is that?" Russia asked with an evil smile. "Y'u tr'd t' k'll 'em." the tall blonde replied. "They got what they deserved. Now, move." Russia command.

"N'" Sweden said. "Very well." Russia said hitting Sweden. The Swede moved just in time to avoid the hit. "M' n't l't'n y'u h'r't th'm a'g'n." he said. Russia swung the the pipe again this time hitting Sweden in the head.

Finland lead the Baltics and Sealand into the living room. "Do you guess want any thing?" Finland asked. "No, Thank you. I'm going to call Poland and see what's going on there." Lithuania said taking out his phone and dialling Poland's number. "Hello? Poland? Yes, I'm at Finland's. What's going on there? Really? I'll tell Finland. Where are you? Ok. Stay safe. Bye." Lithuania hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Latvia asked. "He said he Russia talking to Sweden then the sound of a pipe swing. He thinks that Russia and Sweden started fighting. He is hiding in his room. I'm going to tell Finland." he said then walked out of the room. "

"Estonia, what are we going to do now?" Latvia asked. "Well, I suppose we are going to stay here." Estonia replied.

Ukraine woke at around 9 that day. She walked to the door but, it wouldn't open. "_That's strange" _She thought. Then she began to jiggle the door because that usually worked if the door was stuck.

She heard foot steps in front of her door. "Your to late, Ukraine. Big brother has already left. You can't save the Baltics now" a voice, she recognized as Belarus, said. Then she heard Belarus walk away mumbling something about marriage. Ukraine looked around the room. She had to find away to stop Russia. She the only thing was a window. She didn't even have her pitchfork. Ukraine started to kick the window.

Sweden still stood even though his head was bleeding. "Still standing after that? Very impressive." Russia said.


End file.
